


What happens in LA stays in LA.

by DBZVelena



Series: An unlikely couple. [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Nuzzle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVelena/pseuds/DBZVelena
Summary: Logan really should have stopped drinking after that tenth Ale. Happy ending though, of a sort.





	

Title: What happens in LA stays in LA.

Fandom: Guild wars 2

Pairing: Logan x Rytlock

Warnings: Drunken confessions and lots of alcohol.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Perhaps it started with the fight against Gaheron Baelfire. No if Logan was truly honest with him self, it had been in the back of his mind much longer than that. But that moment on the bridge, when it collapsed underneath Rytlock. In a split second Logan had felt what life would be like without the handsome charr. And that feeling spurred him in to action faster than he'd ever been, grabbing Rytlocks arm just before he'd have disappeared down in to the depth.

 

Saving his life at least made Rytlock more cooperative. It wasn't much, but it might just be enough to get the stubborn charr to listen. Thankfully the adventurers that had volunteered for the mission were good at following directions at least. Baelfire sure had a lot of troops to throw at them. Though thankfully the flame-legion charr wasn't a tactical genius. Or they'd have really had a hard fight.

 

No the hardest part came after the fight was over. Telling Rytlock why... Why he had abandoned them, why he had abandoned Him! It was hard, and of course the words didn't want to come. Not the true words. The real reason. Admitting you're a flawed person is hard enough. Admitting that your queen, the person you trusted... would do THAT. Would just take over his mind, put those foreign thoughts in his head. Admitting such a weakness. That isn't easy in the least.

 

“Hey Logan, where are you off to in that head of yours. You said you knew a good bar in Lions Arch, so show it already! We have a victory to celebrate!”

 

Logan looked over to his travel companion. Rytlock hadn't minded at all that they were going to the pirate-city. But with the tensions between the humans and charr still a little tense, it made sense to go there instead of The Black Citadel. And Logan didn't want to go anywhere near Divinity's Reach. The proximity to the queen would mess up his head again. The further away he was, the less affected.

 

“Calm down Rytlock, its just up this ramp. Crow's Nest Tavern is the best place to drink in Lions Arch.”

 

“Ha, finally. Lets hope some ale will get you to loosen up a bit. You've barely spoken a word since we got out of that flame-scums cave.”

 

Logan smiled a little. Even through all the mess they've been through. The charr still cared enough to notice when something was on his mind.

 

The two then entered the Crow's Nest Tavern. It was still early, but there were already plenty pirates around. Drinking their fortune or sorrows away.

 

“Lets take a booth. I'm not in the mood to hang on the bar all evening. And I'm sure you're rather sit comfortable than sit on one of those lil stools.”

 

Rytlock nodded his assent. It had been a long trek, from the middle of the war-zone with the flame-legion. To the nearest pick up point. To the Asura gate in the black citadel. To Lions Arch. And Logan hadn't relaxed since Baelfire had dropped dead at their feet.

 

After they were comfortably seated in a corner booth. Logan signaled one of the serving girls to bring the Ale. And to keep it coming until they were ready to leave. This surprised Rytlock a little, Logan wasn't really to type to get dead-ass drunk. But he probably had his reasons so Rytlock wasn't going to complain. It had been way to long since they'd had the chance to just hang out like this.

 

And so the evening of drinking started. It must have been somewhere between the third and the sixth Ale before Logan half slurring confessed what that trice damned woman had done to his mate. Though it did include a surprising lil fact. Apparently when not under a mesmer-mind-mess Logan wasn't really interested in females at all.

Rytlock was a little sad that Logan hadn't trusted him enough to tell him what that curssed witch of a mesmer had done to him sober. But he did get it. Its a weakness, you don't admit such a thing easily.

 

By the time Rytlock was on his eight Ale and Logan on his tenth? Fourteenth? Rytlock had lost count of what his human companion was drinking. He was to busy, trying to see if Logan's hair was as soft as it looked.

Logan at that time was petting Rytlocks tail, slurring about how he loved the tail and if he could he'd marry it.

 

After that things got a little hazy even to Rytlock, who normally could hold his drink pretty well. He did remember the commodore being at their table at one point with his aid. Some papers they had to sign. Though why they had to sign papers while dead-drunk in a tavern. Rytlock didn't know. After that , Rytlock had no recollection of what happened.

 

Or why Rytlock was in a bed with Logan. And from the feel of the human, he wasn't wearing any clothing. Not even those brief things humans like to parade in on beaches. Not that Rytlock was one to judge, he wasn't wearing anything either.

 

“Ugh, my head. I am never drinking again!”

 

Rytlock rumbled a soft laugh. “They all say that. You'll feel better after you drink some water.”

 

Logan froze in the bed he was laying in. Rytlock's voice had been way to close for it to be in another bed. And wait, that wasn't a fur-blanket he was feeling...

 

With a yell, Logan tried to jump out of the bed, only for his legs to get tangled in the sheets and crashing on to the floor next to the bed.

 

“Arg! My shoulder. What the hell happened last night.”

 

Rytlock smirked down at Logan half on the floor, half still tangled in the bed-sheets.

 

“I have no idea. But i have a feeling it has something to do with that shiny gold ring you're sporting in your ear right now. And the scrolls on the desk over there.”

 

And sure enough, there on the desk. Was an official looking scroll. Wax seal sporting the Commodore's signet. It took Logan a little while to get untangled from the sheets. And Rytlock wasn't being helpful at all. Laying there on the bed in nothing but his fur....

No Logan, don't get distracted. Official looking scroll has priority. Hey did Rytlock always have a ring in his ear like that? Or was that new. No! Focus! Scroll first. Have to figure out what happened.

 

On the scroll, in the shaky handwriting of the commodore. Stood the most interesting, wonderfully, horrifying... Logan didn't know what to feel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_I Commodore Lawson Marriner,_

 

_Here by declare one_ Rytlock Brimstone _and one_ Logan Thackeray,

 

_To be lawfully wedded husbands as set under the Captains statutes of Lions Arch._

 

_Signed: Commodore_ Lawson Marriner

 

_Witnessed:_ Riel Darkwater

 

_Date:_ Scion 237, 1325 AE

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Um... Rytlock... This says we're married.”

 

Rytlock fell back on his back and started laughing.

 

“Rytlock, please tell me this is a joke.”

 

But a smirk formed on the charrs muzzle.

 

“Oh no, husband mine. It is very real. You're wearing the ear-ring and everything.”

 

Then Rytlock reached up and felt his ears, finding a similar one in one of his own ears.

 

“And so am I. By the feel of it.”

 

Logans legs chose that moment to give out and he slumped to the floor next to the desk.

 

“What are we going to do!”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Logan looked at Rytlock like he suddenly turned in to a pink bunny. “What do you mean nothing!”

 

Rytlock shrugged. “Its not like its valid outside of Lions Arch. In Kryta they don't accept marriages to charr. And in Ascalon they don't recognize human law, even if its Lions Arch. So technically, we'll only be married while in Lions Arch. And I doubt that will matter much. After all, you're not planning on marrying anybody else any time soon right?”

 

Logan kept staring at Rytlock. “What happened to you! Yesterday you were all grumpy and now you're so..ugh i can't describe it.”

 

Rytlock started grinning. “A good nights rest with my husband will do that. If you get what I'm aiming at.”

 

Logan closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I don't remember any of that. Is it even valid if i don't remember signing anything?”

 

Rytlock then got up out of bed and held out his paw to Logan. “Come on, you're way over thinking this. How about you get back in bed, I'll get you some water to drink. Then I'll give you a nice shoulder massage to get all that tension out of there. After that, if you really want to remember. I'll help you remember at least the highlights. And if that doesn't work. We'll just have to make some new memories.”

 

Logan shook his head ruefully, and grabbed Rytlocks paw. Pulling him self off the ground. Logan was sure that leaving this matter as is would at some point bite him in the ass. But secretly he liked the idea of being married to Rytlock. So long as they would keep it to Lions Arch. And not talk about it. He was fine with it. Who knows, maybe it will keep him from ending up married to Jenna. Now there was a chilling thought.

 

Rytlock looked at him with piercing eyes. “You oke?”

 

Logan smiled and let himself be maneuvered back to the bed. “Nothing, just wished i remembered our first kiss.”

 

Rytlock shook his head. “You wouldn't because we haven't. Charr don't kiss the way humans do. Between the teeth, the horns and all the fur. I'm sure you understand. The charr equivalent of a human kiss is more of a cheek nuzzle. Rubbing our cheeks against our mate's cheek and neck. Come here, I'll show you.”

 

It was such an obvious set up. But still Logan moved closer to Rytlock. Logan could tell from the look Rytlock gave him, he'd not expected Logan to even want it. But just the thought of it had Logan shudder. Next thing he knows, Rytlock pulls Logan against his chest and then... Soft, so soft. Feeling Rytlock nuzzle him like this. It sparked all these feelings, things he had buried for so long. With a happy laugh, Logan returned the nuzzle best he could.

 

Of course this caused the most peculiar sound to start. Like the sound of a cat only much louder.

 

“Rytlock, are you purring?!?”

 

“Shut up, I'm happy oke. Now lets get you in that bed. I promised you water and a massage. And i always take care of my mate.”

 

Logan smiled and let Rytlock tuck him in to the bed. He wondered what other sounds he'd be able to get Rytlock to make before they had to leave. It was definitely worth it to try and find out.

 

\--- The End --

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written because there need to be more Rytlock/Logan fics.


End file.
